Neglect
by Setusna
Summary: Add completed the Time Space formula now he shall make everything right or will he? Glaive visits him and tells him everything and the shocking truth. One-shot rated M for language


**Hellow Setusna here another one-shot and here read.**

"What is this. Kuh kuh kuh. I finally completed it." Add said maniacally and proceed to laugh.

"I can finally make things right. The world can be set back to its rightful place!" Add yell into the sky. He closed his holographic screen in the air.

"Come dynamos! It's time for an upgrade." Add said and his Time Tracer dynamos circle around him. Add took out a disc drive and it broke into cybernetic purple pieces. The cyber parts revolve around the dynamos and then combine with the Time Dynamos.

"Yes this is the power of science." Add said as his dynamos flash and transform into the Diabolic Dynamos.

"Has science gone too far? No fucking way!" Add said laughing and in his dark room the door open and light shines in.

"Add I thought I said go to sleep four hours ago." Someone said and the person step forward revealing a sleepy Rena rubbing her left eye.

"Who the fuck do you think you are my mother?!" Add exclaim which annoyed Rena but she had other things to worry about and mostly because she was sleepy.

"Excuse me young man. Did I taught you how to speak like that?" Rena said in her angry motherly voice.

"What no! Psh I think you heard wrong." Add said trying not to anger Rena.

"You better hope I did now go to bed right now." Rena said yawning and covering her mouth.

"Come on five more minutes please!" Add beg Rena like a child.

"I'm sorry but what if you turn blind from this dark room." Rena ask and Add thought about that for a moment.

"It wont happen." Add said turning around in his movable chair.

"Yes it will you have a minute and when I come in I have to see you in bed." Rena said and Add sigh and grumble.

"Fine!" Add said in a unsatisfied tone.

"Good boy. I will make your favorite pancakes tomorrow." Rena said closing the door gentle. Add wait a moment before speaking again once he felt that Rena was gone.

"BITCH YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL NE WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER ME! I'LL WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT FUCK YOU UGLY ASS WHORE ELF! GO TO HELL AND ROT TO-" Add stop when the door flung open and Rena with a angry face ask.

"What did you say?!" Rena yell waking up Chung who was covering his ears.

"Nothing. You must be hallucinating since you're so sleepy." Add said sweating and hoping Rena doesn't kill him before he travel back in time.

"Alright I must be hallucinating. But go to sleep now Add." Rena said closing the door again. Add wait a moment and sigh before he started to rant again.

"FUCKING ELF BITCH! WHY THE FUCK YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO FUCKING MUCH! JUST FUCKING DROP DOWN AND DIE ALREADY NO ONE LIKES TO SEE YOUR UGLY FUCKING WRINKLE FACE!" Add said and stomping was heard and the door fling open again and Rena came in.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT SLUT FUCKED UP BOY!" Rena yell which made everyone turned on the lights.

"WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lee shouted at them as he open the his door which was next to Add's and then slam it shut after finishing and continue into his bed.

"Shit the fuck happen to our team." Lee said going back to bed.

"Rena can you go to sleep? See I'm going to bed." Add said while he climbed his bed.

"Fine but if you don't go to sleep you know what happens." Rena said and Add nodded his head and Rena closed the door and the lights went out.

"Thank you." Add said quietly as he got out of bed. He open his holographic screen again and he touch some buttons and his clothes transform into the Diabolic Esper ones.

"Let's test the space time powers." Add said quietly and he remove his eye patch from his left eye. The eye was burnt and had scars over it but the most important part was a void of space when he open his eyes. The eyeballs were gone and replace with a dimensional rift looking at it would kill a person.

"Alright you come here." Add commanded one of his dynamos to come to him. The dynamo did and slowly move to Add's left eye. The dynamo shine a light over the eye and slowly it heal. But it wasn't healing it was reversing time.

"It worked! It worked I can see! This armor can stable my body through the time and space rift hopefully." Add shouted and heavy running footsteps were heard.

"Add I said go to sleep!" Rena shouted as she ran towards the door. Add commanded the space around Rena to stop and she wasn't heard anymore.

"Yes I can freely control time and space now to correct the incident that happened years ago." Add said and the dynamos created a portal for him. The space crack and then time started to warp creating a extraterrestrial phenomenon.

"Wait for me mother. I shall save you." Add said and he enter the portal. The place behind him started to fade away and the world he was in cease to exist.

"What happened!" Glaive shouted in Henir and he went to the world Add left. There was nothing left and he was in a destroy time and space. There was only one person left there and he walk up to Glaive.

"How did you survive?!" Glaive exclaim at the person who was there.

Add step out of the portal and enter a peaceful sunny grass plain. The wind was calm and the air was full of the smell of honey and a sweet aroma.

"This is." Add started and above a hill was a house a white house with a red tile roof. "My house." Add continue in a calm and nostalgic voice unheard to the group or anyone else before. Add walk towards his house and step onto the porch. He touch the support beam painted white and brought his face close to it.

"I miss this feeling." Add said in a soft voice and he step to the front door and stare at the house door which everyday he would run through the door and into his mother's arm.

"Add!" A female voice said from behind the door and the door then slowly came open. Add stumble a bit and he look a little down to meet the eyes of the woman in front of him. The woman with white silky beautiful hair. The Diabolic Esper stare into the brown eyes of the woman who look back at him.

"Mom?" Add ask the woman who stood there and smile at Add. He waited for her to say something like 'welcome back honey.' like she always did before she died. But he couldn't wait Add hug his mother and started to cry. "MOM!" Add cried out in tears he missed her blissful smell of strawberries. The touch of her hair against his face and the feeling of being loved.

Add wanted all of this back he wanted to reclaim what was rightfully his. But it all fell in five seconds when he mom reply to him.

"Who are you?" Add's mom said and Add let go and step backwards.

"Mother. Its me your son! Add! Add Subtract.(Hey what else should his last name be?)" Add exclaim hoping something didn't went wrong when he travel back into time.

"But my son is over there." She said and pointed behind Add and he turned around. There was another person there the exact same as the Diabolic Esper but with white and yellow stripe Diabolic Promotion clothing.(Since white is the opposite of black and yellow is the opposite of purple I don't know why don't ask me!)

"Who are you?" The other Add said in an angry manner like the normal Add.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you in this world?" Add said and Add #2 reply to him.

"Your world? Did my calculations went wrong?" He said and open his holographic screen.

"No no no! This is all wrong! You shouldn't be here? How are you here there is only one of me!" Add yell and the other Add disappear before his eyes.

"Reverse Circle!" A voice yell behind Add and Add was hit with a energy blast at his Time Space cancellar suit.

"Do you dare oppose me!" Add yell as he form crack space pieces in his hands but someone beat him to killing the fake Add.

"ARGH!" The white Add scream in pain and his body was split into two at a blinding speed.

"Add!" Add's mom shouted and went towards his dead son in two pieces and blood spill everywhere.

"Impatient are we?" A voice said behind Add and he turned around and look at the sky. There he saw Glaive in the air floating playing with his cube.

"GLAIVE! DID YOU DO THIS?!" Add shouted at Glaive throwing some space shards at him. Glaive got impale but it looks like it power him instead of damaging him.

"No no no! It was your friend over there." Glaive said pointing behind Add and Add turned around again to see someone familiar.

"You!" Add shouted at a certain red hair boy with black stain on his hair.

"What? I did you a favor." Elsword said cleaning his blade with his hand from the white Add's blood.

"I found him in the world you left alive and unaffected by the destroy Time and Space. He and one other person was alive. I was going to leave him but somehow he can travel through time and space and somehow knew you were here." Glaive said playing with his cubes tossing them in the air and catching them.

"How he is a mere mortal he does not have a Time Space cancellor of some sort." Add exclaim confuse at how Elsword did all of that.

"I guess the Dark El Shard inside of him gave him power." Glaive said and Elsword chuckle and reply to him.

"It has something more than the Darkness inside of me." Elsword said and then Add's mother grab a knife and try to attack Elsword. But Elsword summon conwell and a sword and with the floating sword Add's mother walked into it.

"NOOOOO!" Add shouted as he felt his mother's pain as well. Elsword pull another sword out and decapitated the woman.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU FUCKING DONE!" Add yell and he started to destroy the space around Elsword but Elsword stood in the middle of all of it without dying.

"Add calm down or you are going to mess Time and Space even more!" Glaive said but Add didn't care he wanted Elsword out of his sight.

"DIE ALREADY! JUST FUCKING DIE!" Add yell and Elsword extended his arm and force choked Add but Glaive stopped Elsword with a shook of his head. Elsword then loosen up and push him backwards into another Time Space hole created by him.

Add woke up to find himself standing in the same space and same time as he started to travel back.

"What?! My calculations can't be wrong! They can't be! Calculating discrepancy rate of the past using inputted data. Rate: 42.72%. Due to this high discrepancy rate it's hard to conclude that this is the same world. All of my effort and time ended up being so worthless, and I was never even rewarded?! In that case, I'll destroy this damned world! Kuaaaaah!" Add shouted and the entire space collapse around him in purple like Paranoia.

Add was then transported to another place but the house the Elgang rest in was still in ruins.

"Good thing you are fast or that is something we can not fix." Glaive said to Elsword carrying Rena in a bridal position. The rest of the gang was outside unconscious like Rena.

"Sort him out or I will kill him." Elsword said in a I don't care about that fucker anymore voice.

"I will talk with him. Besides _I do know_ him more than anyone else." Glaive said and he summon the door from henir and it open and he went through it.

Upon going through it Add was trying to destroy Henir or traveling out of it but he couldn't.

"GLAIVE LET ME OUT!" Add shouted in rage uncontrollably attacking Glaive. Glaive absorb the attacks since his powers were the same as Add.

"You are inexperienced with your powers." Glaive said with his arm behind him. Add kept attacking the Administrator until Glaive took his right arm and air grabbed Add and Add reacted struggling to break free.

"Do not try to anger me." Glaive said and Add lost the energy to resist.

"Why are you trying to stop me?!" Add yell wanting an answer.

"Because you are going to destroy every single fucking dimension if you don't stop." Glaive said to Add surging to shout at him.

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!" Add shouted back and Glaive shouted back as well.

"The moment you travel back in time and revert and change the attack on your house, you destroy countless number of dimensions." Glaive said and Add reply to him.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT ONE OR A COUPLE OF DIMENSIONS!" Add yell and Glaive reply to him.

"SINCE YOUR DID THAT! ANOTHER VERSION OF YOU CAME BACK FOR YOUR MOTHER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU CALCULATE SCIENCE IS NO MATCH FOR MAGIC!" Glaive shouted at Add and Add for once calm down.

"So you mean no matter how much I change the income the outcome won't be what I expect?" Add ask Glaive.

"Yes but worst of all some other form of you might even decide to destroy the real you and cause a chain reaction destroying everything including Heaven, Hell, and the Afterlife." Glaive said and Add had one more question.

"Glaive! What is your true intentions?" Add said and Glaive chuckle a little and stop.

"True this is the least of my worries the God of Gods can easily fix this." Glaive said and Add waited for the answer and Glaive continue. "Add the truth is I am-" Glaive said as he try to take off his mask but it was stuck onto him so it took a while and he eventually took it off.

"I am you." Glaive said and his face was Diabolic Esper's but with a lot more wrinkles and scars.

"What! How is this possible?" Add said completely baffle and udder confuse.

"I try the same thing you did. But I fail as well I decided to take my rage on the world. But unlike you I was stop by the Angels and eventually I calm down and learn from the Angels. I realize science was the way of the future. All it will do is bring Elirioty(Like Humanity its Elirioty) to destruction. So I went and got the Time Space magic and became the administrator of Time and Space." Glaive said.

"But your Glaive!" Add said mentioning the flaw.

"Did you forget your name?" Glaive said and Add try to remember but he couldn't so Glaive said it to him. "Add. Add Glaive Subtract." Glaive said and now the space was in a suspenseful mood the color of henir change to purple to match the mood.

Add woke up in his bed and he thought everything was a dream but it was not. He found a note stamp on his head and he read it.

" _It was not a dream everything you did was real. I revert everything back to normal the only one who remembers is your red hair friend. He is powerful so be careful. XOXO Add Glaive Subtract. P.S. I restricted your power you can't crack space more than the width and height of your body ask me if you need to borrow power! Also you can only travel back in time a second so it's useless. LOLZ love, you"_ Note read and Add crumble it and destroyed it in space. Add now he needs to watch out for something more important than fixing time or Eve's' code. It is keeping a close eye on the mysterious Elsword. And now he knew he will always be neglect.


End file.
